


Caught in a day dream

by sterekwolfstar



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9676310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Lydia ends up daydreaming about Allison while they are trying to study.





	

Lydia Martin was lying on her bed staring at Allison who was sitting at Lydia’s desk going on about the information that they were supposed to be studying for their history final tomorrow. Lydia moved her gaze to Allison’s pink glossed lips that she would love nothing more than to kiss. The two of them were only best friends. They would never be anything more than best friends. Lydia knew that she shouldn’t be daydreaming about her best friend but she started anyway. 

Lydia got out of bed and walked over to Allison to sit in her lap. Allison looked at her with a curious look on her face. As she opened her mouth to ask Lydia what was going on, Lydia pressed her lips up against Allison’s soft ones. Allison made a surprised squeak but kissed back. Allison moved her hand to the back of Lydia’s neck, pulling her closer. After kissing awhile, Lydia broke the kiss for air. “I’ve got a nice bed that’s more comfortable for making out on.”

Allison grinned and followed Lydia to the bed and laid on top of the red head. Hands started carefully exploring after consent from each girl was given. Allison slowly moved her hands up Lydia’s stomach, stopping just below Lydia’s bra. 

“You can remove it if you want,” Lydia responded with a smirk. Allison blushed and with a little help from Lydia, managed to get her bra off. 

“Want me to take my shirt off too,” Lydia asked. 

“Not yet,” Allison responded going back to kissing Lydia. Lydia enjoyed Allison’s touches, but she was wanting to run her hands all over Allison’s body which wasn’t easy to do with her on top so Lydia quickly flipped them over. Allison smiled, even more turned on. Lydia worked on kissing Allison’s neck and went to work on removing Allison’s bra. 

“Oh Lydia,” Allison moaned. “Lydia! Lydia!” Lydia sighed in enjoyment of hearing Allison moan her name. “LYDIA!” Wait a minute. That wasn’t right. 

Lydia opened her eyes and saw Allison staring at her. Lydia was sure her cheeks were redder than her hair. “Hm? Did you say something?”

“You spaced out on me there for a bit. You ok?” Allison looked concerned. 

Lydia sighed. “Yes. Everything is fine. Just got bored listening to all that history. Sorry.”

“If you want we can take a break from studying and go grab a bite to eat,” Allison suggested. “Or if you want I can go home and leave you alone. I don’t know. What do you want?”

“We can go out and eat. I’m sorry that you thought I was ignoring you. I was ignoring the history. Let’s just go get food. I’m hungry.” Lydia avoided looking Allison in the eyes for the rest of the evening. Maybe one of these days she was going to have to get around to confessing her feelings, if only to keep herself from embarrassing situations like that. Although, she was grateful that it wasn’t worse and that Allison didn’t hear her moaning her name.


End file.
